


When Bored In Class

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: One day, bored in class, Alec scribbles something onto the desk. What happens when he comes back to the class the next day and sees the person that sits in the same place writing him back a little note as well? One things leads into another and soon they are talking through their unique way every day. What happens when they decide to finally meet in person and that Alec sees that hes been talking for over a month to no other than Magnus Babe?





	When Bored In Class

**Author's Note:**

> Another first meeting AU fic... Cause I'm trash for those lol. Enjoy ^^

****

Alec happily grinned as he sat down onto his usual space in class and his cheeks reddened when he looked at the desk and saw that there was a new little message waiting for him there. It was a funny thing really and he didn’t know how it started, but he was talking to an older student, through leaving little messages on the desk, writing with his pencil and he would always get one back. The person was a year older and he was a boy, that much was established, yet, he didn’t know his name. A year older and a boy, that was all that he knew. Well, and that he sat in the same place as him, Alec’s cheeks reddening just a little bit and then he cleared his throat. 

Alec had a secret admirer and he admired his secret admirer back; he seemed a lot of fun and he had quite the flirty and bubbly personality. Even though he didn't know who it was, Alec was in love, his heart hammering every time that he would step inside of the Math class and once his least favourite subject, because his favourite one. Not because he was any good at it, he was still crap when it came to solving problems and he was barely passing the subject, but none of that mattered. He had more important things to do, though, deep inside he knew that he should have gotten his priorities straight, but nope… he was never thinking straight for that matter and he chuckled at his own thoughts. 

It all started when Alec was bored one day in class and he was scribbling on the desk, though he knew that it was forbidden, but he needed something to entertain himself. So, because of that, he drew a little flower and a pretty butterfly next to it. Also, he drew a picture of a little kitten and then scribbled:  _ Math sucks, I’ll never need it in my day to day life.  _ While he was crap at Math, he was pretty good at drawing, which was what the other person noticed. So, when Alec came in class the next day, his own scribbles were gone, but there was something else scribbled down where his little pictures used to be. Alec still remembered what it said.

_ Now, now. Math is not all bad, it could be fun if you have the right attitude to it,  _ was what it said on the edge of the desk and when Alec looked a bit lower, there was another message scribbled down.  _ You’re pretty good at drawing, though. If you ever feel bored again, do draw again, the adorable little kitten made me smile. Reminded me of my own cat.  _ That little message warmed Alec’s heart up and made him smile. Alec decided to try his luck and hope to get a new little message back in response as he drew the exact cat again, in the hope that it would cheer the person up again, that time drawing it chasing around a little mouse. He didn’t write anything else, but he drew a little heart next to the cat and then hoped for the best.

Alec didn’t expect much to be honest, but he was shocked and pleasantly surprised when he walked into the classroom the next day and saw that there was something else waiting for him there. The drawing of the cat was still there, a little smudged, but the person decided to add a little sun above the cat and gave it a little bit of a makeover, darkening it, so that it would fit more to their description of their kitten. He also left him a little message, letting him know that he really should pay attention more in class. And that was it, the two of them were going back and forth for a month now, drawing and writing to each other and Alec was in love. Yes, that he was.

Alec tried to figure it out who could it be on his own, but he couldn’t for the life of him, he couldn’t figure it out. It would be easier to ask Izzy for help, she was more popular and knew more people at their school, but he decided to leave her out of it as he was trying to do a bit of a detective work on his own, but it was difficult to be Sherlock Holmes on the mission without doctor Watson to help by his side and eventually Alec just decided to stop figuring out and just enjoy the moment. Probably he would let him know eventually. Alec would make the first step to meeting in person, but he was too shy to actually do it. 

The first thing that Alec noticed that day that the message waiting for him was a lot longer and he quickly sat down and started reading, rubbing his palms together and he cleared his throat.  _ Hello there, mysterious stranger. I think I would like to finally meet you in person,  _ was the first thing that Alec read and he felt his heart leaping up to his throat and he cleared his throat.  _ If you’re free after school, how about we meet up at the lockers? This back and forth has been fun, but I’d like to see who I’ve been talking to for the past month and we can take it from there on. Meet me up at the lockers, you’ll know who I am. I’m wearing a purple T-shirt with sparkles… it would be hard to miss me, I made sure I’ll stand out. Just for you. _

Alec felt his cheeks reddening and he cleared his throat and he ducked his head down, biting into his lower lip as a dopey smile spread across his lips. The person wanted to meet up in person with him! And he made sure he’d stand out that day only for him! Alec’s heart melted and he pressed his cold hands against his warm cheeks as the teacher walked inside of the classroom, but he didn’t acknowledge her presence at all, he was too busy with worrying how he looked if he would go to meet him in person. Jace arched an eyebrow when he saw his brother panicking, but decided not to ask questions now that the professor was in class and Alec just pressed his face into his palms and sighed loudly.

Alec was happy yet nervous and he then looked down at the clothes he was wearing and he cringed as he saw his worn out jeans and the button up shirt. It wasn't terrible, but he could do so much better. What if he would be disappointed in what he saw?! He needed to make a good impression and he groaned, hiding his face into his palms again and received a stern look from the teacher because he obviously wasn't listening at all and he wasn't even trying to pretend that time that he wasn't listening. Alec rolled his eyes, but straightened himself up, going back to panic mode when the woman turned around and started writing something on the blackboard. Alec chewed on his lower lip as he tried to think what to do. Skip school and go buy some proper clothes?! But there wasn't enough time for that and in the end he had to came with the terms that what he was wearing would have to do.

Then his mind wandered off to how the mysterious stranger looked like. It wasn't like Alec had a type set in his mind; but he still allowed himself to fantasize. It wasn't like it was the first time he found himself doing that. He knew that he was a dancer, so he had to be athletic and maybe he had strong arms? Oh, strong arms on a guy were Alec's weakness and he was already drooling as he imagined strong arms pulling him into a hug. He would be putty in his arms, sighing happily as he leaned against the desk and again wasn't present in the class at all. The teacher tried to get him to listen, but in the end, she just gave up as she didn't have the nerves to deal with the daydreaming student in her class and just continued the lesson with annoyed tone in her voice and thanks to Alec the whole class got tons of homework. Usually Alec would bitch and moan about it, but not that day.

* * *

Magnus was standing at the lockers as the bell rang and thus announced the last lecture of the day. Magnus was already waiting there as he made sure that he would be at the lockers in time and he was feeling giddy inside as he couldn't wait to finally meet up with whoever he had been talking to for the past month. He didn't know the guy, not even his name but he already liked him a lot. The fact that he was amazing at art was already something that attracted Magnus; he had a thing for artistic souls and he smiled to himself. The guy was adorable personality wise and he was smitten already. Also hilarious, how he would write how much he despised Math and he chuckled.

It didn't look like it, but Magnus was actually pretty good at his studies. When it came to studies, he was always on top of his class. So, he loved a Math personally, so maybe he could give a lesson or two to the struggling soul, sighing happily as he rubbed his palms and then straightened himself and got ready for the meeting in person. Finally. Well, he hoped that the other would show up; maybe he wouldn't shy out of the meeting and Magnus froze all of the sudden. Truth be told, that didn't even cross his mind, but now that he did, he couldn't get it out of his mind and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach. No, he would show up, was what Magnus decided on and then he started looking around again.

Magnus literally had no idea who the person was. He tried figuring out as well, but their school was huge and there was no way that he could keep track of everyone, even though he knew that the guy was just a year older. There were too many students so there was no way. Plus, it was also fun and interesting in a way, it gave him the perfect opportunity to use his imagination and he had already created the most adorable student with his imagination. Pushing those thoughts away, Magnus started looking around again. Okay, this was it! Now or never. The place was starting to get packed with students, who were all in hurry to get home and Magnus watched all of them with amusement in his eyes. Though, he understood them; it was Friday after all. However as a few more minutes passed and people started going home, Magnus was starting to feel a bit less confident yet again. No one had come to approach him yet and a sad smile already across his face. Right. It was probably too sudden, it was his own fault for getting his hopes up. It always came back to bite him in the ass.

In the meantime, Alec was slowly peeking from around his locker as his eyes were scanning for someone in the purple shiny T-shirt. At first, he couldn't find him as the place was packed but as the lockers cleared up a little bit, he finally saw someone who would fit the description of the guy he was waiting for. He was turned around from him with his back and Alec felt his cheeks reddening as he realised that it was probably  _ him _ . “Turn around, turn around,” whispered Alec and much to his luck, the other turned around and Alec's jaw dropped. He knew him! That was Magnus Bane! He had been quite popular among the students and Alec quickly hid behind his locker again. For real? He was meeting Magnus Bane of all people. “Happy birthday to me,” stammered Alec as he was still talking to himself. Magnus Bane… more like Magnus Babe. Hot damn!

Someone caught Magnus’ attention when he turned around Alec's eyes widened when he saw that Magnus had spotted him. In panic, Alec quickly hid again, but Magnus was already coming closer to him. He couldn't see him properly, but those Bambie eyes caught the older's attention and he quickly walked closer to the other, who was now trying to calm down. Somehow, it wasn't working really at all and he flinched when he saw Magnus suddenly standing next to him. His reaction was all that Magnus needed and he knew that this was the guy he had been searching for and he smiled. He was  _ adorable. _

“Hello, mysterious stranger,” said Magnus just to make sure that he was looking at the right person and Alec's little giggle was enough for him to know that he was the one. Alec took in a deep breath and finally dared to look Magnus into his face, wearing a shy smile and Magnus’ heart melted when he realised the pretty flush forming on the others cheeks and he winked. “We finally meet, huh?” he asked with a flirty tone and Alec  _ giggled _ again. What the actual f-

“Hi,” stammered Alec and chewed on his lower lip. He was chatting for a month with Magnus Bane!  _ Bury me into a Y-shaped coffin, for I am deaded. He is extra fine and I'm so-  _ “Magnus Babe,” he blurted out and he quickly pressed his lips together and placed a hand on top of his mouth and Magnus laughed. Wow, he didn't think he would be so up front about his attraction, but he was glad that Alec liked what he saw, because Magnus liked what he saw too.

“So I take it you've heard of me,-”

“Alec,” said Alec quickly when he saw that Magnus was trying to figure out his name. “Though you can call me Alexander,” he blurted out and Magnus hummed in delight. His name was  _ yummy _ , like royalty.

“Like Alexander The Great,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec grinned and then looked down. “I like it,” he then added and dragged his teeth over his lower lip and then cleared his throat. “How was Math today?” asked Magnus then and Alec looked at him.

“Who knows,” he blurted out. “All I could think about was meeting you,” admitted Alec and Magnus chuckled. Alec flinched because he couldn't stop talking, but he also didn't know what else to do. He had been watching Magnus Bane from afar now for a while and was drooling over him every time they would meet on the hallway. So in a way, this was his wish coming true and a part of him still couldn't believe it was truly happening. 

“Yeah?” asked Magnus and went closer. “You're adorable, can't believe I haven't walked up to you sooner,” said Magnus. He had seen Alec quite a few times and found him attractive, but he got a cold vibe from him, so he never bothered. Little did he know that the cold vibe was just Alec trying to act cool while he was melting inside.

Alec let out a little awkward laugh and then cleared his throat. “So, um,” stammered Alec and Magnus gave him a little grin. 

“Yeah,” said Magnus as awkward silence fell in between them, curious eyes of other students looking at them. “I love how talented you are at drawing,” said Magnus and Alec flushed.

“I'm not that good,” he said and shrugged, feeling uncomfortable when he saw that others were looking at them. “I suck at Math though,” he blurted out and Magnus chuckled.

“It's your lucky day, I'm a genius so I could help you out sometime,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows.

“Like tutor me?”

“Sure.”

“O-oh,” stammered Alec. He had had some tutors before, but hated them. Now having Magnus Babe tutoring him was just- “how does tomorrow sound like? Let's say around five?” blurted out Alec, obviously asking Magnus out and the older nodded.

“And after our  _ private _ lessons we could go grab a drink?” asked Magnus with a smile and Alec flushed.

“Food too. After studying I get hungry,” said Alec with a sheepish smile and Magnus beamed up at him.

“Perfect,” daid Magnus and brushed his hand gently against Alec's. “It's a date then,” he added and Alec nodded and died little bit inside.

_ He had a date with Magnus Babe tomorrow! _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^  
> Leave a comment or a kudo if you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
